Song Oneshots
by Anime Alert
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots that I'm doing to stimulate my writer's creativity. If you have a song request, leave a review saying which song and for what pairing and/or individual nation and/or group of nations. I do yaoi, yuri, straight, and just about anything else. Feel free to adopt any of the ideas if they appeal to you!
1. Secret Combination

"Secret Combination" by Kalomoria

Ireland found herself shocked by her love. How _dared_ he! _HOW DARED HE!_ He had just humiliated her on the Internet by filming their actions last night, then dumping her! She growled as she went angrily down to the training room in the citadel she lived in with her cousins, Liest and Liselle.

She was going to kick the ass of the replica Spain model that she and her sisters had.

As she slashed and hacked at it, she found herself wondering if he'd really meant to do that, or if he'd been forced to by his "little tomato" Romano.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm doing this as an exercise to get my writing ability going again. See, I've had a terrible time trying to write lately, so I'm doing these little unrelated oneshots for random pairings while listening to a song, and I have to write the whole thing while the song plays; no before, no after. If you have a song request for a oneshot, review and tell me!**


	2. Girl Like That

"Girl Like That" by Foo Fighters

Spain was worried. After Prussia had blackmailed him into asking Ireland out, he'd been happy, but now Prussia was pulling stuff on him with only a few less-than-desirable options. Worse, he wanted video proof of it, if he chose the only option that would keep him safe! Spain had absolutely no choice; it was cheat on her with Romano, break up with her, get her into a bed, or be utterly humiliated with some pictures that Hungary had taken of him in a maid dress. And he REALLY didn't want those pictures out there!

.

.

.

.

.

**Forgot to mention, I'm perfectly alright with repeating songs, for same pairing or a different one.**


	3. Light 'em Up

"Light 'em Up" by Fallout Boys

Germany was burning. He was stunned when Romano had burst in with a flamethrower. Sure, he knew that Romano hated him, but still!

Romano was laughing insanely. He seemed to be _enjoying_ torching Germany. After all, that bastard had hurt _his_ Feli, so he _deserved_ to burn in Hell. "I'm doing you a favor, potato bastard, by helping you get used to burning before you even _get_ to Hell!" Romano screamed.

Germany just screamed himself into oblivious agony as blackness set into him.

Permanently.


	4. Sverker

"Sverker" by Corvus Corax

None were at all surprised at how quiet Norway was being. Then a realization that he looked a little wistful was made by the understanding and prepared Nordics. Norway excused himself for a little, then all at the meeting heard a steady thumping, followed by some chanting in Ancient Nordic. All the remaining Nordic nations' eyes dimmed as they joined in the chanting. At every thump of a staff, a large pulsation ran through the building. Soon, everyone felt as though they were on an ancient Viking ship, going to a coastal town with the intent of plundering it. Each thump was a sway of the ship now, bloodlust in the eyes of the Nations.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm dedicating this one to my brother, as he asked me to write to this song. Yes, the same brother who asked for me to write one of my horrendous oneshots. But I seriously do recommend you listen to this song, it is amazing.**


	5. I Love It

"I Love It" by Unknown Author (No, that's not who wrote it, I really am not sure who did.)

Romano sighed as he and Italy sat in their jail cell, waiting for Spain to come bail them out. So what if they'd caused a million accidents? And so what if they'd driven off a bridge, barely vaulting out of their car in time?

He knew Italy was upset too. After all, they'd only been on a short drive around town! But still, they had managed to collapse a bridge after driving into a support girder (who puts a support girder in the middle of a bridge anyways?!), causing them to lose control of their car. But when Spain showed up, he only grinned and said, "How much trouble did you two cause this time?" In a giddy, yet still partially resigned voice.

Romano looked away and muttered, "Too much in ten minutes, tomato bastard… too much…"


	6. Fool's Gold

"Fool's Gold" by Blackmore's Night

England was furious; no, he was _beyond_ furious! The last horde he'd plundered had only been fool's gold, after all. But when you've only fool's gold, what can you lose? Nothing really, as you have nothing. But what he didn't realize was that Spain was loudly laughing on his own ship, because he'd gotten to the treasure first and replaced it all with fool's gold.


	7. Durch Den Walt Zum Bach Haus

"Durch Den Walt Zum Bach Haus" by Blackmore's Night

England just kept waiting for America to say something, _anything_, but America would never speak to him again, or laugh his obnoxious laugh, or call himself the hero, or anything else.

Because America was dead.

And it was all England's fault for pulling the stupid trigger.


	8. Under a Violet Moon

"Under a Violet Moon" by Blackmore's Night

No one could believe their eyes. Who was this girl? She looked like Ireland, sounded like Ireland too. Except this girl was singing and dancing around happily with girls that looked and sounded exactly like Liselle and Liest, but were also happier. When they saw the medieval English dresses the girls were wearing, England had almost passed out from the shock. The dresses seemed so _natural_ on them, even the ballroom colors! However, Spain had to force himself not to laugh, and France had to strain not to laugh perversely and had to settle for looking suggestively at England.


	9. Insanity

"Insanity" by Unknown Author

Italy screamed as Japan died before his eyes. He couldn't take it! Why did all of his friends have to die?! _Why?!_ He was going to go insane soon, he knew it. After watching everyone die time and time again, he was pushed to the very limit of his sanity. He could feel himself floating slightly as he ran, felt himself fill up with carelessness. He was going to have a little fun with all of those Steve copies that were hiding around. He just didn't care anymore. He wanted to be with his friends.

No.

They needed him to turn back the clock again. Let them survive. Let them kill the Steves. He felt himself trip as he was sane again, flipping back and forth. He'd seen so much blood, so much death; seen how many ways that thing could kill his friends.

Not _ANYMORE!_


	10. Gone with the Wind

"Gone with the Wind" by Blackmore's Night

As Liselle rode away from her first battle, she relished in her insane ecstasy, the thrill of the flames whose light played on the haunted faces of her terror-struck enemies. She touched the axes on her back, bloodstained and slightly singed now from when she'd walked through a patch of flames. Those flames had burned away the last of her true innocence. But she had to keep a mask of the stuff on, unless the sun tore away the shadows if her mask once more to expose her psychotic insanity once more on the battlefield. She grinned devilishly as she recalled how her heart had given her more and more delight at each agonized scream from a dying foe, usually burning as well.


	11. This Is Halloween

"This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson

All the Nations were holding a contest, and America was going to win. He had built a mechanical fortress, and he was a bloodstained evil lord ruling over all the minions inside.

Prussia was hiding somewhere, a devil from Hell.

Hungary? No one wanted to know.

Belarus simply has a bloody knife. 'nuff said!

Latvia wore a blank look, holding Russia's bloody pipe.

And Canada? A ghost! Duh!

Austria? He was a devil too.

Well, everyone thought that America would win… 'till Ireland and her cousins, best friends, and twin brother rode in as the Silver Riders, stained with Orc blood.


	12. Past Time with Good Company

"Past Time With Good Company" by Blackmore's Night

Liselle was depressed, and that was that. No one knew it, but she was insanely lonely. She'd only recently been abducted for experimentation, being ripped harshly from her family, just as she was about to go back home after over a month and see her best friends. She sighed regretfully as she thought of them. She'd been supposed to see Bella that same day, introduce her family to her mother. She thought of her other friends too, how she hadn't spoken to them in ages.


	13. March the Heroes Home

"March the Heroes Home" by Blackmore's Night

Liest was excited as she led, for the first time, an army away from a successful war. She'd been a follower of her older cousin for years; now she was in command. She could already imagine the songs sung in her honor. The poems her younger cousin would write vigorously. The dancing in the fields. She had led the army over land and over sea, fighting the enemy with all her demonic strength. She could imagine her younger cousin tackle-hugging her (also known as glomping her) excitably. There would be a feast, naturally, and a lot of singing. The king and queen, namely her elder twin cousins, would be so proud of her, and her younger cousin would see her as a role model.


	14. Angel With a Shotgun (Switzy centric)

"Angel with a Shotgun" by the Cab

Vash was pissed. Who in the world had gone so far as to shoot Lilli?! He vowed, out of love for his little sister, that he would avenge her. He was a fallen star now, an angel that would kill all who stood in his path. If he found the killer, he swore to kill him in the most painful way possible. But he didn't realize that, by doing this, he was severing any hope of seeing his little innocent sister ever again. Because fallen angels never got re-hung in the sky. Bet he didn't care if Heaven wouldn't take num back. She was all he had, and someone had torn that away. He was starting a war, and he knew exactly what he was fighting for.

_Vengeance._


End file.
